


His own plans

by RockSaltandCherryPie



Series: Wincest "First" prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fighting, Gen, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltandCherryPie/pseuds/RockSaltandCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "How about Sam and Deans first fight?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	His own plans

There had been many disagreements, many brotherly tiffs and the occasional harmless bickering here and there, because Sam and Dean were two very different people. Sam never got mad at Dean for making offensive jokes because he never took him too seriously. Dean never got mad at Sam for longer than an hour. But their first real fight happened when they were both mature enough to form solid opinions and stand by them. It was when Sam finally gathered up the courage to tell Dean he was planning on going to college once he finished high school.  
Dean knew it was coming, knew Sam wanted a career outside of what they did, never really liked the life, but it still hit him hard and he lashed out.  
"You can’t, Sam," Dean said casually at first.  
"What do you mean I can’t?" Sam’s bright eyes drooped as his brows wrinkled up.  
"I mean you can’t." Dean was flipping through a newspaper for new leads, pen in hand.  
"Oh, so you decide my future, then, huh?" Sam stood there gaping.  
"Yup," Dean said as more of a joke than anything else but Sam tore the paper right out of his hand and threw it, crinkling it up.   
"Woah, no need to overreact, here, Sammy, I—"  
“You and Dad are exactly the same. You know what, I don’t even know why I told you. You just make everything about you. You don’t even care about what I want. You and Dad never did. All you care about is if I’m following along with whatever you two do.”  
“Sam…” Dean had never seen Sam snap like this before, or with all of his anger directed at Dean instead of Dad. Actually he felt a lot like Dad now. Only he didn’t know what to say. Dad always knew what to say. Dean had listened to him and Sam butting heads enough times to know that.   
“It’s true, isn’t it?” Sam asked, almost defeated.   
“You can’t go because your duties are here with us whether you like it or not,” Dean said firmly, as he knew Dad would if he even found out about this.   
This was usually the part where Sam backed down, only he didn’t this time. “I don’t just not like it, Dean! I hate it! Or don’t you see that? Don’t you even care?!”   
“Sam, you’re the one who doesn’t care! Don’t you see how fucking selfish you’re being just picking up and leaving? Leaving everything we’ve been working towards _together_?”   
Sam’s eyes looked so injured, and they were watering now, his fists clenched tightly by his sides.   
“Sam,” Dean started.   
“No. I don’t even want to talk to you anymore. Just forget I said anything.”   
Sam walked off, away and out, and only came back when it was dark out. They didn’t speak to each other for days after that. John wondered what was up because they never went that long without talking—without even _looking_ at each other for that long before.   
But Sam wasn’t going to tell their Dad anything yet. No, he had his own plans. And they involved doing what _he_ wanted, for once in his life.


End file.
